Fire Demon
by ElflovrAnimegirl
Summary: You were in your house the next you were in a training with The Genkia what the heck?
1. Who Are You And Where Am I?

Laura (Author): Hey this is my first story I hope you enjoy it even though I only got one Chapter done.  
  
Trevor: Just hurry up at let them read! Dumb ass.  
  
Laura: Mental case… Okay here you go  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Who Are You and Why Am I here?  
  
You put your hair up in a ponytail as you walked down the stairs to your house when you noticed something was watching you. You just ignore the feeling and skip down to your living room. As you look out the window where a wonderful forest is planted and the tree's leaves are moving as the wind blows. In the wind you see a man sitting in a tree not too far away from your house. His red hair moving in the wind as the trees was. And a purplish pink outfit with dazzling green eyes.   
  
The front door slams open. To reveal a guy with jet-black hair and a green outfit. "We need to take you somewhere." the guy in the green outfit said staring at you. " Who's we? And where?" You say shyly. "Hn. We have no time for this." A short guy with black and blue hair tips trailed in after the green outfit guy. The short guy with the long jacket and small feet with black, blue, white hair walked up to you. The last thing you heard and felt was a crash and a 'lets get out of here'.  
  
You wake up in a small room with a toddler and the short guy. You were confused and didn't know where you were. "Ah. You awake." The short guy walked closer to you. "Who are you people!" You yell. "You guys didn't introduce yourselves?" The toddler spoke. Your eyes grew wide to see a toddler talk. And such clear English. "We had to?" the short one spoke to the toddler.  
  
"Well anyway…I am the great Koenma. That's Hiei." The toddler points at the short guy. " I bet she's wondering why she's here." Hiei spoke. "Well, you probably don't know this but…Me and Genkia believe you are a fire demon… well a Girl Fire Demon." Koenma said while he shuffled his papers.   
  
Hiei looked as though he was going to burst out laughing at the face you made when you heard the news. "W-what did you say? W-who's Genkia?" You said confused. "Well, , (your name) Genkia is a master trainer to help you out with your demonic powers…" Hiei explained.  
  
"Now I think I know who your talking about… The Genkia? That master of training, Genkia?" You made sure who it was. "Yeah, yeah the Genkia. Let me tell you she ain't what she seems…" Hiei muttered. 


	2. To Genkia's

Laura: Im happy i got to reviews last i checked!!  
  
Trev: maybe because they felt bad for you!  
  
Tom: Shut up Trevor. no one wants to her your lame comments.. Let them read if they want to  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To Genkia's  
  
You were kind of excited but then again you thought this was a trick of some sort."I'm gonna meet Genkia?!" You screamed eagerly."Yeah, yeah. Just keep quiet until we get there!" Hiei Yelled at you for screaming. The red hair guy with the purplish pink outfit came next to run with you. "Hello there beautiful. I'm Kurama." you blushed. "Hey. I'm (your name)." you say while smiling.  
  
"The one over there is Yusuke." Kurama pointed at the guy with the green outfit."And over there is Kuwabara." Kurama pointed at the dumb red head."And thats Botan. She doesn't fight she is just like a ref. or something." Kurama said while pointing at the girl on the boat ore. You giggled at her flying on a boat ore. As soon as you got to Genkia's place you went to rest from the hopping place to place.   
  
"I'm tired. I can't train today!" Kuwabara wined and sat down to rest also. Just then Kuwabara ran to yourside and said " Hey! You need a Boyfriend. I need a Girlfriend!" everyone gave a sweat mark down there head. -.-' Your eyes went wide "Um No." you tried to stay calm. (who would want to go out with that idiot. No afence to the likers of Kuwabara if they are any. hehe.)   
  
" I think this time we need to tie down Kuwabara i think he's drooling over (Your name)" Hiei laughed. "I'll tell Genkia we're here. Then we can get new rooms!" Yusuke yelled while walking into the training room.You wondered what it would be like for the next 6 months of training with some hott guys and one idiot."I'm going to go wondering off ok?" You said quietly sence you thought no one would care. "Do you know your way back?" Kurama asked you.  
  
"No" you muttered. "Mind if i come with? I won't bother you. Most likely i will be practicing." Kurama begged. "Um i guess you can come if you really want to." you said uncertain. While you were wondering off in the beautiful forest Kurama was talking to you. " How old are you? Have you been always living by the forest? Do you have a boyfriend? Do you like to train?" Kurama kept going on and on about the weirdest stuff.   
  
"I'm (Your Age), I've lived there all my life, I don't have a boyfriend, and i like to train most of the time." You answered. " Oh, I see. I like to train most of the time too." Kurama finished. After that you watched him train for about an hour. (Because you weren't that sure how to train of course) You were almost drooling over Kurama's hot body. (lol) At the end when he was done he picked you a flower and you and him walked back to Genkia Place. When you got there Kuwabara was stuffing his face with yummy food.  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
Laura: Hehe Kurama has a nice body . i had to share.  
  
Tom: Please don't share it again then!  
  
Trev: Hey ladies!   
  
Tom: Trevor, no one wants to you hear you "flirt" with the ladies... 


End file.
